La légende de la Hobbite ou comment Smaug se pendit avec du PQ
by erikadu19
Summary: Lorsque une Hobbite, censée appartenir à un peuple disparu rencontre une Naine orpheline et caractérielle, cela fait des étincelles. Lorsque les deux deviennent amies, les Valars tremblent. Lorsque Gandalf propose à Celdwin de rejoindre la Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield, il a sérieusement abusé de l'herbe à pipe...


**Disclaimer : Ceci est une fiction écrite à quatre mains avec la très gentille coopération de Le Poussin Fou (je vous conseille d'aller lire sa fiction sur la Guilde du Vent Bleu histoire de mieux comprendre ce qui se passera dans cette fiction étant donné qu'elle écrira les parties avec Celdwyn.)**

 **Notre célèbre Beta est Aliena Wyvern (merci beaucoup ma belle encore une fois)**

 **Le Hobbit ne m'appartiens pas et je me fais pas d'argent dessus ! Celdwyn et la guilde du Vent bleu appartiennent a Le Poussin Fou !**

 **La chanson que vous trouverez dans ce prologue est Entendez vous de Cécile Corbel.**

 **J'en profite pour vous annoncez un petit défi, dans les chapitres que j'écrirais j'essayerais de glisser une citation provenant de films connus (ou moins connus hein y'a pas de raison) Si quelqu'un réussit a trouver la dite citation et a me dire d'où elle provient vous gagnerez un OS de votre choix. J'annonce que dans le prologue y'en a pas !)**

 **Le résumé et le titre proviennent tous deux du cerveau du Poussin Fou ! Que j'ai approuvé of course !**

* * *

 _C'est une histoire_  
 _Du temps passé_

Cette histoire parle d'un temps ancien. Tellement ancien que seuls les elfes sauraient s'en souvenir.

L'histoire qui va vous être conté est une légende mais les légendes ont toujours un fond de vérité. Retenez le bien.

Au début du monde alors que les Hommes commençaient tout juste a devenir une race puissante, que les elfes vivaient dans la forêt et les nains dans leurs montagnes, un autre peuple vivait, tranquille à l'abri dans leurs terres. Ils avaient la taille d'enfant  
humain mais de grands pieds poilus. Des oreilles d'elfes et la longévité qui va avec. Enfant de la Terre, Hobbit. Pour eux c'était la même chose. Ils vivaient en symbiose avec leur terre, et rien ne périssaient sous leurs vertes mains. Ils étaient pacifistes et amicaux.

 _Échappée d'un songe_  
 _Simple mensonge_

Les Hommes sont arrivés. Ils avaient, dirent-ils, besoin de l'aide des enfant de la Nature pour rendre leurs champs fertiles.

Sans se méfier les Femmes et les Hommes de la Terre partirent pour aider.

Mais jamais ils ne revinrent. Un seul Hobbit réussit à revenir et il était à moitié mort. Il eut le temps de parler avant que Yavanna ne le rappelle dans ses champs fleuris. Les Hommes n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'eux. Ils voulaient des serviteurs et avaient réduits les colons hobbit en esclavage. Les forçant à avoir des enfants pour que ces derniers servent d'animaux de compagnie à leurs propres enfants.

Dans leurs envies de conquêtes et de dominations les Hommes avaient oublier un détail. Un infime détail. Les Hobbits étaient enfants de la Terre et tout comme elle ils pouvaient avoir des colères horribles. Ce fut comme un tremblement de terre. La Comté n'était pas le seul territoire Hobbit et les autres colonies eurent vent de cette histoire. Leurs ires faillirent éradiquer les Hommes.

Les femmes asséchèrent la terre, la rendant infertile.

Les hommes creusèrent d'immense galeries sous les villes des Hommes pour que ces dernières s'écroulent comme des châteaux de cartes.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque les Hommes supplièrent à genoux. Que lorsque ils s'excusèrent.

Les Hobbits de la Comté se retirèrent sur leur territoire et plus jamais aucun homme ne put y retourner. Les Gardiennes avaient érigé une barrière empêchant tout être n'étant pas un Hobbit à pénétrer en ces terres.

 _Ou vérité_  
 _Pour qui veux l'entendre_

Notre histoire commence avec une Hobbit voyageuse, barde de métier mais aussi vicieuse qu'un serpent et aussi patiente qu'une araignée.

Notre histoire raconte comment une légende s'est formée, comment une amitié entre une barde Hobbit et une orpheline naine a commencé.


End file.
